


Much needed cuddle time

by Klance_Goldmine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt and comfort, It's shit, Lance needs cuddles, Sad, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Goldmine/pseuds/Klance_Goldmine
Summary: Lance needs cuddle time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 39





	Much needed cuddle time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it s u c k s

Lance was sitting in the lounge by himself, all he could do is swim in his thoughts, wether it be memories about joyful moments he'd spent with his family back on earth, tears would sting the back of his eyes whenever they were brought up but he wouldn't let a single tear fall for various reasons or his thoughts lead to rather rude remarks and assumptions he feared everyone assumed he was.

Everyone had their own thing except for him. He was the fuck up that somehow got involved. Him leaving wouldn't effect voltron, they could easily replace him and improve more than they had with him on the team.

Everyone at the moment was busy with something which is why he was there to begin with, tears were threatening to fall the deeper he let himself sink into his thoughts, almost drowning in them.

He stood himself up, making his way to his room before he broke. On the way he ran into Coram who tried to start small talk, he quickly threw on a smile and edged around the conversation, making an excuse to leave.

As soon as Lance was behind the door he let a tear fall, one after another to the point were it was non-stop. He plopped down onto the bed, he was full on sobbing at this point. He didn't usually get this way and dreaded when he did.

It felt like he was in this state for a while until hearing a knock on the door, his stomach dropping. "Lance? Can I come in?"

It had to be Keith. It just had to be him.

Lance cleared his throat, wiping away his tears, trying to make himself look like he weren't breaking down over things that didn't matter. 

"Yeah, go ahead," Lance said, walking over to the door, it swinging open to reveal Keith. He seemed happy to see him, his heart doing summersaults when seeing his cute grin. He was still flattered that the two ended up together only a couple of weeks ago.

Lance's heart rate picked up as Keith moved closer towards him, questions running through his mind. "Could he tell something was wrong?"

That question was answered when Keith's eyes glazed over with concern, his violet eyes looking right into his boring blue ones. He swallowed hard as Keith had asked: "Are you okay?"

The word no was about to leave his lips but the pleading expression Keith wore made him do otherwise. Lance shook his head, sitting down slowly on top of his bed, it dipping down further as Keith joined him.

"What's bothering you?" He'd asked, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on Lance's forehead, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched the faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Lance darted his gaze down to his hands, picking at his nails anxiously. "I don't really want to talk about it. Not right now anyway," he mumbled.

"You'll tell me soon, won't you?"

He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Keith at all, the topic was stupid and he didn't want to discuss it, it more than likely would be a waste of time. He didn't want him to worry.

"...Maybe."

"Well... It's better than nothing I suppose. I don't want you to feel forced to tell me if you aren't ready to," was his response, the hesitant pause in his voice, had made Lance nervous which was soon replaced with relief, glad Keith was willing to keep it at that for now. Happiness was starting to overcome him as the two moved closer to each other, laying back for more comfort.

Arms were entangled, hearts beating in a steady rythm as the silence of the two boys together embraced them. Kisses were passed here and there, nothing real heated and passionate, just small fond pecks on the cheek.

They'd stayed in this position for a long while, both about ready to fall asleep, cuddled against each other. 

"Thank you...for helping me out, even though you didn't have to."

"And miss the opportunity to cuddle? I don't think so."

Lance let out a small chuckle, leaning forward to give the other boy a final peck, this time on the lips, smirking slightly at his shocked reaction. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true."

"I'm too tired to keep this argument up."

"Or you just don't want to admit defeat."

"Mullet?"

"Yes, Lover boy?"

"Shut up."


End file.
